Apples and Kisses
by Mr. Butler
Summary: A One Shot of Mokuba and Seto during their time in the orphanage. They discover that their day was going smoothly without bullies getting in their way. Little did they know that those bullies found another orphan to pick on. . . And oh. . .Apples don't fall from the tree. . . Enjoy reading! Comment and Review if you like!


The sand was nice, it wasn't gritty or wet. It was nice. Mokuba continued to play with the tools he had and continued to create his grand mansion in the sand box. His smile illuminated his heart, pure and innocent, it shined brightly even during the somewhat grey and downcast day. The clouds offered no such brightness that even could muster a glimmer to that of what Mokuba could offer to the world. His small fingers continued to poke and prod the castle to add different fixtures and windows.

"Seto!" Mokuba cried happily, he stood up and greeted his brother that finally returned from the orphanage kitchen. He offered an Apple Juice box, Mokuba loved Apple Juice and boxes.

"Hey Mokie, I got your favorite of course," Seto greeted, flashing his younger brother his white teeth, "Is that going to be our new home Mokie?" Seto asked as he slowly sat in the sandbox next to his brother.

"Of course! But not so sandy, I mean I like how it looks and I want the color to be sandy but sand? I'll get itchy everytime I sleep on my bed!" Mokuba said as he laughed. Seto snickered as well as he tilted his head to see where he could help his brother.

"Billy didn't destroy my house too," Mokuba said cheerfully, as he patted down another wall.

Seto's eyes darkened, he actually never told Mokuba the kid's real name. He called him "bully" but Seto said it a bit off and Mokuba thought he said "Billy" instead. Seto didn't care, just that Mokuba was safe and happy. "Billy" was actually named Newton, but Seto shared no kindness to the kid. Many of these children often developed jealousy for kids that get picked first for adoption. Mokuba was never actually picked first but was the smallest and the other bigger kids wanted an outlet to vent their anger at. Nobody expected Seto to step in the way, not only was Seto often picked but now he was stopping their fun with Mokuba. It was a twisted cycle and the bullies slowly learned to back off the brothers.

"Good, they are slow learners," Seto said as he helped pat down the wall and adding more sand to certain weak parts that he noticed in the castle.

"But even stranger is that most of them aren't outside but inside," Mokuba said curiously as he poked a few more spots on the castle with his finger.

"Hm," Seto thought as he continued to help his brother, it was in fact strange since the bullies often enjoyed their chances to be outside rather than be stuck in the stuffy house with a currently busted AC. Seto offered to fix it several times but each time he was met with "Oh how cute, you want to play Mr. Fix It," and Seto simply stalked away. Mokuba complained about the stuffiness when they sleep and Seto wanted to fix that. "Well, I guess it's best if we go to the restroom the other way then," Seto said.

"Really? I love that way!" Mokuba explained as he quickly stood up to try it.

In truth the whole new route to the restroom was Seto and Mokuba's design. There was a tree right outside the bathroom that had a branch outstretched perfectly for the brothers to climb and jump through the open small window that led into the bathroom. Seto walked with Mokuba as they neared the tree, Seto looking around. He did not want anybody learning about this route, for once the bullies catch wiff of this it would be nearly impossible to get any peace in the restroom even with a lock door. Seto and Mokuba both stopped short as they were about to climb the tree. Cries with a mixture of shouts and banding noises force both brothers to look up at the window. The sound was not unheard, it was bullies at it again and Mokuba had a fear about him quickly, which Seto quickly went to his side and held him close to quite those fears down.

"Seto. . ." Mokuba said quietly.

"I know, I hear them," Seto responded as he held on to his brother.

Mokuba looked up to his brother, he was atleast two heads shorter than he was and Mokuba gained strength back by this. He slowly moved away from Seto and climbed up the tree quickly. He inched closer to the window and peered to see what was happening. It was a girl crying inside the bathroom and the door was evidently locked and banging noises could be heard along with the annoying voice of the bullies calling names and such. Mokuba was sad for the girl, he enjoyed the peacefulness that he had but disliked it because others were suffering while he was not. Not everyone was lucky enough to have a brother like his Seto. Mokuba looked at the girl, she was certainly pale looking and had a strange hair color. Mokuba didn't have a word to call it since only getting a few crayons from the box. He knew yellow, black and green as well as. . . Mokuba scratched his head and thought, ah yes, purple as well.

"Seto, we should help her," Mokuba cried out to his brother below.

Seto seemed to consider it, slowly. He cared little about the other kids, not that he had no feelings for them, just that Seto only wanted to make sure his brother was okay and if other kids wanted him as well for protection it might get in the way of protecting Mokuba first. Afterall, Seto was no super hero. But, Mokuba wanted to help and Seto nodded.

"Here catch Mokie and tell her to climb it, you remember how to tie that knot I showed you right?" Seto said as he bundled up this sheet and tossed it towards Mokuba.

"Of course bro!" Mokuba said as he cheerfully began to tie the sheet to the branch and inched closer to the window and pushed down the sheet through the window. "Hey! Hey!" Mokuba said.

The girl sniffled and slowly lifted her head to see a strange small boy and a sheet hanging from the window. Her eyes slowly widen and moved towards the sheet with uncertainty. She was obviously not very liked here even only being a few hours new here, she decided to give this boy the benefit of the doubt though. Certainly not all kids were this mean. The girl nodded, quickly understanding what the boy wanted her to do. She began to climb and squeezed through the window.

"Yeah, just climb up an-" Mokuba began just as the door opened for the bathroom and the bullies busted through and began to cry out that their victim was getting away.

This scared the girl and she gave a cry of fear as she fell off the branch from utter shock. Her body began to fall Mokuba only stared wide eye as the very girl he wanted to safe was about to get hurt, and get hurt real bad. The girl certainly did not land on something hard, but it was from soft but defiantly better than the ground.

An a "uff" alerted the girl to the boy underneath her. She quickly blushed and moved off from the boy. Seto could not believe he thought he could catch the girl, instead he ended up being a human pillow for her. Seto got up and gave the girl a once over, she had a silver white hair color and reached below her back and her eyes were a magnificent blue, matching his own in fact. Her pale skin certainly helped her eyes shine a much deeper color of blue hue than Seto's own that was for sure. Mokuba for his credit quickly untied the sheet and heard and satisfying whelp of pain and thump coming from the window. No doubt the bullies thought they could climb up as well.

"Thanks Seto for catching her!" Mokuba cried as he quickly climbed down.

"Um, yeah, catching," Seto began as he continued to look at the girl in front of him.

The girl bit her bottom lip and held both of her hands behind her, unsure of what to do or say. She finally offered a weak smile, "Thank you. . .um Seto is it?" the girl started.

Seto nodded, "I am, and you should thank my brother Mokuba, he wanted to rescue you from those bullies," Seto said, gesturing to his younger brother that now made it to his side.

"Well it was Seto who thought out this new route and taught me the new knots and came up with the plan to rescue you! Seto always knows how to fix things," Mokuba said, beaming his large smile, " What's your name?" Mokuba asked.

The girl gave a small blush and nodded, "Um well, my name is Kisara, I'm new here and not only that but also adopted strangely," Kisara said.

Seto and Mokuba exchanged surprised glances, new and adopted on the same day? Quite a feat indeed to accomplish and Seto figured out why those bullies vented their anger on her. She was the lucky one and never got to experience a full day of this place. Envy certainly tarnished any soul, no matter how pure and innocent they may have begun.

"Well, I am about to get called in soon, I just wanted to walk around as the grown ups did all that boring stuff with paper," Kisara said, "And those meanies scared me and shoved me into the bathroom. I was so scared and alone," Kisrara said, already her large blue eyes watering at the memory.

Mokuba stepped forward and offered a hand to calm her, "It's okay Ki. . Ki. . Kisara!" Mokuba slightly struggled to say her name. He patted her shoulder and Kisara smiled happily. She was a bit taller than Mokuba and she slightly inclined forward and kissed his forhead.

Mokuba blushed and quickly rubbed his head with his sleeve, "Ewww, Cutties! Cutties!" Mokuba said as he moved away from Kisara. In her credit she laughed at the boy's actions. He was certainly fun to hang around with. She walked over to Seto and tried to reach his forhead as well but stopped shy above his lips and as she lost balance from standing on her tippy toes she leaned too far forwarded and both shared a kiss on the lips. Neither removed one another, and Seto held Kisara for a tad before helped her find her feat thus ending the kiss. Kisara and Seto blushed a deep red and Mokuba giggling and saying "Seto and Kisara sitting ina tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G," certainly didn't help the mood.

"Um," Seto started, "You should better head back to the grown ups, I think they might be done and waiting for you," Seto said.

Kisara nodded, she was so not sure of what to do or say and was glad that Seto was the one to recover first. "Yeah, thank you again Seto, and to you too Mokuba, maybe we'll see one another again!" Kisara said as she began to move away from the brothers. But she was stopped again, this time by Mokuba. He was holding out a box shaped thing in his hand and held it out to Kisara. It said "Apple Juice" and the straw stuck to its side.

"Here, it's hot in there and Seto just grabbed this from the fridge," Mokuba said happily.

Kisara smiled, "Thank you Mokuba, you're so lucky to have Seto as your brother," Kisara said. Mokuba nodded and Kisara quickly left, after meeting Seto's gaze once more. Their Blue eyes held one another for a moment longer and finally each turned away.

"You gave her your Apple Juice?" Seto asked, not angry, just curious.

"Yeah, I mean that was the nice thing to do right? And also we can share yours right?" Mokuba asked.

Seto gave a laugh, "True, come on Mokie, we got a house to finish building!"

A/N:

Yes I know. . . it is probably littered with errors. But I had to get this story out of mind. Seriously, it was tugging at me all day. Sorry, no update for "My turn to give you Happiness" I'm still working on how to further develop the plot and such. So I hope you enjoy this One Shot of mine! And yes this is a One Shot. I probably will give you a much longer version of this one shot at a later time or something different. Or hopefully an update for my main story! Anyways, Enjoy reading, review comment, and most of all. Enjoy reading! Have a great day and may you be given a box of happiness from a friend! Apple Juice! I love Apple Juice! :3


End file.
